lego_friendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie
"It’s all under control… Almost!" :―Stephanie Stephanie is a Friends figure released in 2012. Description Variants Stephanie has eight variations, all of which have the same face and most have the same hair. Stephanie has a light nougat face, Stephanie's eyes are light blue in colour she has curved black eyebrows over each one and she has a smile showing her teeth, decorated with pink lipstick, and like all of the mini-dolls, she has a nose. Her hairpiece depicts long, straight blonde hair. There are two holes in her hairpiece one on the top and one on the right to hold bows and other accessories like crowns and sunglasses. In 3935 Stephanie’s Pet Patrol, she has an aqua jumper, on it theres dark blue spots, and a pink star with a dark blue star inside it, she has aqua arms and light nougat hands, she wears a pink skirt with light nougat legs she wears magenta coloured shoes and anclets. In 3930 Stephanie's Outdoor Bakery, she wears a white shirt at the top showing part of her skin, on the top theres pink stars, hearts and circles, she has light nougat arms and hands. She has a lavender skirt, light nougat legs and pink ballet shoes. In 3183 Stephanie's Cool Convertible, 30105 Stephanie and mailbox, and 5000245 Stephanie, which seems to be her normal variation, she wears a white shirt at the top showing part of her skin, on the top theres pink stars, hearts and circles, she has light nougat arms and hands. She wears a pink skirt, with light nougat legs with white sneakers, which has pink at the front and pink laces. In 3185 Summer Riding Camp, she wears a white shirt at the top showing part of her skin, on the top theres pink stars, hearts and circles, she has light nougat arms and hands. She wears green jeans with purple butterflies on the side, she has light nougat legs, she wears purple sandals. In 41011 Soccer Training with Stephanie, she wears a white jersey, it has blue at the top, the blue is outlined by purple, on the right theres a white seven, with purple outline and theres light blue curls around it, she has short light blue sleeves, the rest of her arms are light nougat, her hands are also light nougat. She wears long dark blue jeans, with light nougat legs, and white sneakers, with dark blue at front and light blue laces. In 41004 Rehearsal Stage, she wears a white top with one strap, it has purple outline, decorated on the top there are little silver circles, and a purple belt made out of small spaced out rectangles and a purple star in the middle, she has light nougat arms and hands. She wears a lavender skirt with white leggins, she wears magenta coloured shoes and anclets. http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130420113050/lego/images/5/55/Stephanie_School.jpgIn 41005 Heartlake High, Stephanie is wearing a white blazer with black outling and golden buttons, underneath she wears a purple shirt, she has white sleevs and light nougat hands. She wears a dark purple skirt over her light nougat legs which lead down to her dark pink shoes. In 41016 Friends Advent Calendar, Stephanie is wearing her winter clothing. She wears a lavender jumper, with white buttons on the right. Over her jumper theres a printed pale blue scarf. Stephanie has lavender sleeves and light nougat hands. Stephanie wears a pale blue skirt, white leggins and blue boots with white laces. http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131111222215/lego/images/a/a4/41029_Stephanie.jpgIn 2014 Stephanie has two variations. In 41029 Stephanie's Newborn Lamb Stephanie wears a white sleeveless jumper with lavender perpendicular lines. Underneath she wears a lavender sleeveless shirt. She wears a dark purple skirt over her light nougat legs which lead down to her dark pink shoes. In 41037 Stephanie's Beach House Stephanie has a new hairpiece it is in a ponytail and has bangs or a fringe at the front. She wears a light pink sun visor in her hair. She is wearing a sand green sleeveless top with a white stripes. It has a white brim around the neckline and magenta flowers and dolphins at the side. She wears a magenta towel which is tied around her weist and top of her legs. The rest of her legs are light nougat leading down to her navy flip flops. In LEGO Friends of Heartlake City Edit She is very similar to her appearance in In 3183 Stephanie's Cool Convertible, 30105 Stephanie and mailbox, and 5000245 Stephanie exept she has brown eyebrows instead of black. Background Edit Stephanie is one of the five main characters in the Friends theme. She is the social girl of the group. Stephanie has four best friends, Andrea, Emma, Mia (who according to Ultimate Sticker Collection: LEGO Friends and Brickmaster Friends, is her couisin) and Olivia. Stephanie is also friends with Andrew,Christina, Chloe, Ella, Katharina, Jacob and Maya. Stephanie appears to be dating Matthew or has a crush on him. Stephanie owns two pets, a dog, Coco, and a rabbit, Daisy. They are respectively included in 3183 Stephanie's Cool Convertible and 3935 Stephanie’s Pet Patrol. Stephanie likes soccer, and she plays for her School, Heartlake High's soccer team She also has an interest in baking, as shown in 3930 Stephanie's Outdoor Bakery. She also likes planning, organizing, talking to people, and parties. Stephanie's personality is curious and friendly, somtimes her friends thinks she can be a bit controlling. In LEGO Friends of Heartlake City Edit Stephanie is first shown making some cupcakes, Olivia's dog Scarlett bumps into her making her to drop all the cupcakes, Olivia apologizes to the Stephanie and the girls about Scarlett and they become friends. Stephanie also enters the World Petacular, she helps Olivia enter Scarlett in the dog competition, and Andrea helps Stephanie enter in the baking contest, Stephanie wins first prize for her cupcakes. LEGO.com About Me Edit Appearances Edit *3063 Heartlake Flying Club *3183 Stephanie's Cool Convertible *3185 Summer Riding Camp *3930 Stephanie's Outdoor Bakery *3935 Stephanie's Pet Patrol *30105 Mailbox *5000245 Stephanie *41004 Rehearsal Stage *41005 Heartlake High *41011 Soccer Training with Stephanie *41016 Friends Advent Calendar *41029 Stephanie's Newborn Lamb *41037 Stephanie's Beach House *41057 Heartlake Horse Show Gallery of Variants Edit Gallery Edit http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stephanie.pngHumanized digital renderinghttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Capture1.PNGWith Andreahttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:StephanieHead.pngPicture from Friends.comhttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hearthlake_Vet_3.jpgWith Olivia and Mia at 3188 Heartlake Vethttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Friends_At_Olivias_House.jpgWith Olivia, Mia, Andrea andEmma in Olivia's bedroomhttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Olivia_Stephanie_Nicole.jpgWith Olivia and Nicolehttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Heartlake_High_Emma_and_Stephanie.jpgWith Emma, at a soccer matchhttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Friends_having_fun.jpghaving fun with her friendshttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Styling_Stephanie.jpgEmma, stlying herhttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Drawing_of_Stephanie.jpgDrawing of her at the beach Category:Friends Category:Heartlake City HS Category:Beach time Category:Almost a proper girl